Evil Destroyed?
by Jenova2
Summary: Can evil ever truly be destroyed? What if when the ring was thrown into the fires of Mount Doom, it was only transported to another world? A world devoured by evil; a world called Earth. Warning:Spoilers!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own LotR characters or anything else important, ok?  
  
Summery- Can evil ever truly be destroyed? What if when the ring was thrown into the fires of Mount Doom, it was only transported to another world? A world devoured by evil; a world called Earth.  
  
Prologue  
  
The sun had already set as she walked out of the library. She loved reading, and her favorite books were the Lord of the Rings trilogy. She had just returned The Silmarillion. As she walked down the street towards her house, she stumbled and fell. In the last of the fading light, she saw something small and perfectly round lying on the ground. It was a ring. She placed it into her pocket and continued on.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
Gollum lay on a white hospital bed. He couldn't move...yet. His once slimy skin was burnt beyond recognition from his fall into the fires of Mount Doom. His precious had kept him alive as the flames charred his skin and unbearable pain had devoured him. But just as he had neared the bottom of the flaming pit, he had dropped it. Or maybe, the ring had abandoned him again. But, for whatever the reason, Gollum had been transported to Earth alone. Some stranger had found him in an alleyway and, thinking him to be a victim of a fire, brought him to the local hospital. He had screamed and protested the entire way, and the doctors thought that the pain from the fire had driven him mad. But Gollum was still sane; at least, as sane as he had been when he had tracked down Frodo and Sam. He knew the ring was here, in this world, and he intended to find it. As soon as he regained movement, he would hunt down his precious, even if he had to kill every living thing in a thousand mile radius to do it.  
  
Samwise Gamgee, owner of Bag End and Mayor of Hobbiton, was working in his garden when it happened. It had been two months since Frodo had left. As much as he missed his friend and master, Sam was just starting to get his life back in order. Rosie was expecting again, and Merry and Pippin had just gotten back from a visit with Strider. 'I suppose things are going right good,' He was thinking. His thoughts were soon scattered by an ear piercing sound and a blinding light. His last thoughts before he blacked out were on how he didn't think he was in Hobbiton anymore.  
  
Did ya like it??? Please review!! And help me! I need a name for my character that finds the ring on Earth!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Frodo Baggins, formerly of the Shire, glanced around this strange new world. He couldn't help wishing that that blasted ring would just go away. For the first time since he had inherited the ring from Bilbo, he had finally begun to relax. The salty wind from the sea in his face, his friends Gandalf, Bilbo, and Galadriel with him, and the knowledge that the ring was gone and could never return... life had seemed so much simpler yesterday when he was still on the boat with the elves, traveling to the Havens. But now, the ring was here, in this world called 'Earth', and the evil had already begun to spread.  
  
  
  
When Sam Gamgee finally woke up, he discovered two things. First of all, all around him lay the figures of his friends. Merry, Pippin, and Gimli looked as if they were still unconscious, Legolas was up and about, and Strider seemed to have just started recovering. The second thing he noticed was the three shadowy figures seated under a tree nearby. The first two stood very tall and noble, but the third was short and slightly slouched over, as if in deep thought or frustration. They all looked so familiar...  
  
"No, it couldn't be them, Samwise. Gaffer always said you were crazy as a loon, and 'tis no wonder to that. Why would Frodo be here? He's gone to the Havens. Oh well, I suppose there'd be no harm in lookin' closer, just to be sure." Sam drew nearer, and the shadowy figure jumped in fright when he shouted, "Bless you Master Frodo! You are here!"  
  
"But WHY are we here?" exclaimed Pippin, sounding dazed and confused (a/n when does Pippin NOT sound confused!). Sam peeked back to see the rest of the fellowship, who all seemed to have recovered from... whatever it was that had happened to them, and had gathered around the tree.  
  
"Ah, still asking questions, I see, Peregrin. We will try to explain what happened, though I doubt what we know will be enough to satisfy a hobbit's curiosity." Chucked the white clothed figure of Gandalf.  
  
Galadriel's beautiful face was fixed in a grave expression. "It began with a vision of darkness..."  
  
  
  
Sora Cloud tossed in her sleep once more. She usually didn't have any dreams at night, or if she did, she never remembered them. But tonight, her mind was haunted with images. She saw herself with unlimited power, going on a conquest for world domination. In this strange dream, the world was her plaything, something she held in the palm of her hand and could crush at a whim. Sora had absolute control over everything and everyone, and she could hear the cries of anguish as she sent millions of people to their doom with her inhuman strength. It was like she was watching another person controlling her body. She tried to shout, to tell this evil side of her to stop this madness, but she had no voice. Slowly, her body turned until they were face to face. This horrific version of herself glared with hateful red eyes, and Sora felt the gaze piece her soul. Then, the monsterous shadow of herself lifted its hand toward her. Around the ring finger was the small golden band she had happened upon earlier that week. A large ball of fire materialized in front of the ring, and flew at her. Sora felt a wave of pain wash over her body as she woke up.  
  
"This ring is bad business." She whispered to herself. Her voice was hoarse, and she figured she must have really been shouting before. She resolved to get rid of it in the morning. She slowing drifted into a dreamless sleep, and failed to hear the hissing from the dark creature hidden right outside of her window.  
  
"I'm coming for you, my preciousssssssss!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you like it? Think I should write more, or stop this story? Oh, and thank you Rukisaro, for the name for my character!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry about abandoning this fic. for so long, but I suffered from a lack of inspiration. The good news is, I've had plenty of brainstorming time. I promise that if ya'll people review, I'll get the rest of the chapters up as fast as I can. I won't abandon my story anymore. *hugs fanfiction*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"It began with a vision of darkness." Galadriel explained. "When I departed from the Grey Havens, I Saw it. The One Ring still exists."  
  
"But how?" cried Pippin, not caring that the she-elf was doubtlessly about to explain that anyway, without his asking.  
  
"The fires of Mount Doom are the gateways between two worlds," Galadriel continued. "When the Ring was thrown in, it was transported to another world. This world, actually."  
  
"Does that mean the Dark Lord is still alive?" asked Gimli, in his gruff voice. He had his ax out, and was gripping it so hard his knuckles were white.  
  
"No, Gilmi son of Gloin. The Ring has left Middle Earth, so Sauron was destroyed."  
  
"Then why don't we just leave it where it is? Haven't we suffered enough from the ring?" Stated Sam firmly. He knew he sure didn't want Frodo to have to bear it any more.  
  
This time it was Frodo who answered. "No, Sam. Sauron was destroyed, but the Ring has lost none of its evil power. It can never truly be destroyed. It's already begun plaguing this world. We can't just stand by and watch."  
  
" But what are we supposed to do with it?" asked Legolas.  
  
"We aren't going to bring it back to Middle Earth, are we?" said Aragorn suspiciously. He was responsible for the welfare of all of Gondor. He wasn't about to allow the hard-earned peace slip away easily.  
  
"No." said Gandalf. "The Ring will remain here."  
  
"But I thought you said we couldn't leave it here. . ."  
  
" We have a plan, you fool-of-a-Took! We aren't just going to leave it here. There is an ancient relic on this world, one of pure good. Hopefully, it will be powerful enough to counter-act the Ring, and allow it to stay here without affecting Earth."  
  
"Oh." Was all Pippin could say.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sora awoke the next morning even more tired than she'd been when she went to sleep. A glance at the clock told her that it was four o'clock, two hours before even her Aunt Rosemary (who has a tendency to wake up at the un-Godly hour of 6 A.M.) would be up.  
  
"Time to get rid of this thing." She mumbled to herself, as she noticed the ring on her dresser. She picked it up and examined it as she walked out of her bedroom, before suddenly whirling back around. She saw her precious Lord of the Rings books sitting on her crowded bookshelf. "Hmmm." Was all she said.  
  
Sora trudged sluggishly into the kitchen, which was kept very neat and tidy at all times. (Aunt Rosemary hated a messy kitchen, and was always saying how it was the 'heart of the home', or something like that.) Sora stood on tiptoes as she grabbed the matchbox on top of the refrigerator. She struck a match and lit one of the lilac-scented candles that Aunt Rosemary insisted upon having. Pulling a pair of tongs from a drawer, she carefully held the ring in the small scented flame.  
  
" 'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them. . .'" she quoted idly, not really paying any attention as fiery letters began to appear on the smooth gold ring. It was only a joke, after all. The One Ring didn't really exist. . .  
  
She finally pulled the ring away and blew out the candle when the lilac began to overpower her senses with its almost sickeningly sweet smell. Only then did she notice the words.  
  
"Wow. Let me guess. I'm on one of those hidden camera shows or something, right?" She said aloud. 'But don't you have to have a friend or family member sign you up to get pranked? Aunt Rose would never do that, and I don't have any friends who'd do it either.'  
  
Suddenly, she heard a noise from behind her. Without turning, Sora asked, "Hey, up already, Aunt Rosemary? You should come look at this." No answer came. "Aunt Rose. . ." Sora turned around and screamed.  
  
Aunt Rosemary Cloud stood in the doorway, but it wasn't because she had woken up early. She was slumped over, and the only thing keeping her from falling was the charred, black hand that was wrapped around her waist. Her wispy white hair, normally pulled back into a no- nonsense bun, was unkempt and tangled. And a thin trickle of blood leaked out from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Then, the burned hand that had been supporting Rose snaked away. The elderly woman fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap. The dark figure that had stood behind her creped toward Sora. Closer it came, closer, until. . .  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Oh." Was all that Pippin could say.  
  
"What is the plan, Mr. Gandalf, sir?" asked Sam.  
  
"We are going to have too split up. You, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli will go with Frodo to find the Ring. Like it or not, all of you are bound to its fate. Frodo should be able to sense the Ring when you get near it. The three of us will search for the other relic. When both groups find what they're looking for. . ."  
  
"Three of you?" said Gimli, cutting Gandalf off. Alas, he only saw two members for the second group. (Not that he wasn't willing to remedy the situation by going with Galadriel; somebody has to insure the protection of the most beautiful being in Middle Earth, in his opinion.)  
  
"Of course, three of us, you fool-of-a. . . son of Gloin!"  
  
The Fellowship jumped as they heard a small snore coming from the other side of the tree they were resting under. They peaked over, and saw an old hobbit napping on the other side.  
  
"Bilbo, old friend, wake up!" called Gandalf. "It's time for us to go."  
  
With that, there was a flash of light, and Galadriel, Gandalf, and Bilbo were gone. The Fellowship members, still extremely confused, shrugged at each other.  
  
"I guess we'd better get started." Said Frodo. And thus, the second quest for the Ring began.  
  
~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^  
  
So, like it yet? If so, review. If not, review anyways. If you  
think it was mediocre, review and tell me. PLEASE!!! Anyways,  
this story is about to take a turn and become a LOTR/ King  
Arthur crossover, a rather strange mix. Just warning ya'll.  
Peace out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Evil Destroyed  
  
A/N- Sorry for the delay. Been busy, what with school starting and all. When the King Arthur bits start coming in, I use some characters/settings/concepts and such from 'The Once and Future King' (T H White's, not mine), 'Le Morte d'Arthur' (Malory's, not mine), 'The Forever King/The Broken Sword' (Molly Cochran and Warren Murphey's, not mine) and 'The Mists of Avalon' (Marion Zimmer Bradley's, not mine). They're not mine, but they are all very good books that you wonderful people should consider reading if you haven't already. So here it is, chappy 4.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
' I guess we'd better get started.' Frodo had said. So the confused Nine Walkers (well, actually there were now only SEVEN Walkers) had started doing what they did best. Walking. With no (Middle) earthly idea where they were going. They had no trail to follow, no map, heck, they didn't even know if they were going in the right direction. Finally, after they had been wandering aimlessly for the better part of three hours, Frodo stopped.  
  
"We're getting close." Was all he would say. Sam noticed worriedly that Frodo had started to fiddle with the necklace Arwen had given him. Not good.  
  
Another half-hour's worth of walking finally found them on the outskirts of a town. It was smaller than Gondor and bigger than Bree. It was large enough that they wouldn't be able to search it in a timely manner as one large group, yet would be too dangerous for each to go off on their own. So Aragorn proposed a plan.  
  
"Let's split up, shall we? Frodo and Sam will come with me and search for the One Ring on the east side of this town, and the rest of you will search the west side. We meet back here at dusk. And keep your guard up, everyone. We do not yet know what perils are hidden here."  
  
The Fellowship agreed, and quickly went their separate ways.  
  
~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^  
  
"So, Gandalf, old friend, what is it that we're looking for again?"  
  
Gandalf looked at Bilbo with pity. 'Poor Bilbo,' he thought, 'I just told him an hour ago. His age really has caught up to him.' The wizard sighed and started to explain.  
  
"Galadriel, you, and I are all searching for a relic called the Holy Grail. It is supposed to be an object of pure good, and will hopefully counter-act the Ring. It was last seen by the King of this land, shown to him in a dream by his God."  
  
"Ah, yes, of course. Now I remember." Bilbo said. "It's a shame old Shadowfax isn't here, isn't it, Gandalf? With a horse that fast, we'd have probably already found this Grail."  
  
Before the Grey Pilgrim could respond, Galadriel spoke.  
  
"Be still. Someone approaches." She whispered in a mysterious voice. Sure enough, as Gandalf turned around, he saw a lone horseman in the distance, riding toward them. It was not long before the rider was beside them, greeting them.  
  
"Good day, noble sirs, fair lady. I am called Sir Lancelot du Lac, and I seek the. . ." Sir Lancelet trailed off as he observed Galadriel and Gandalf closely for the first time. He blinked one, twice, before he nearly fell off the horse as he dismounted. He fell to his knees.  
  
"Merlyn, Queen Guenevere, what ever are you doing here?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, you seek the Holy Grail, yet you cannot tell me who you are, why you seek it, or where you come from. And you happen to have an uncanny resemblance to the Queen and the King's advisor. I must say I have little reason to trust you." Sir Lancelot said slowly. He was still shaken by the fact that the beautiful woman in front of him resembled so closely the queen that had so long been the source of his longing and torment. The only differences were the pointed ears and the eyes. Guen's eyes were always filled with the same look of love and pain that mirrored Lancelot's own. This stranger's eyes, though the same in color (the clear blue that one would only think could appear in the sky on the clearest day, or in the purest stream), were infinitely different. They were the eyes of someone ancient and wise, who had faced more trials than most and survived. And the man, he could have been Merlyn's twin. There were no differences, from the beard and the voice, to the pointed hat and staff.  
  
"You would not believe us if we told you, Sir Lancelot." Said the pseudo-Merlyn.  
  
"Trust me, good sir, I've lived in Camelot for years. I've seen magic swords, wizards, talking owls, and all manners of strange things. I do not think any tale you tell me will be too bizarre for me to believe."  
  
"Very well then, Lancelot," said the pointy-ear woman. "I am called Galadriel. . .  
  
~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^  
  
Merry was tired. Tired of walking, tired of searching, tired of strange people staring at him and quickly walking away, and tired of hearing Pippin complain about how tired and hungry HE was. Which, Merry noted, did nothing to remedy the situation, and only reminded everyone of their hunger.  
  
"Maybe we should go back now." Gimli said suddenly. "It will be dusk by the time we get there." Merry wholeheartedly agreed with him. He wanted to get away from the tall metal towers, bright lights, noises, and strange horseless carriages, and rest.  
  
"I think we should stay, just a little longer." Stated Pippin, to Merry's surprise. Hadn't Pippin been the one complaining?  
  
"Yes, my heart tells me we should not leave yet." Said Legolas, in a far off voice. "I feel that we are close." Merry groaned.  
  
At that moment, a scream suddenly filled the air, followed by a loud crash. The noise came from a darkened alley. The four Fellowship members ran in, drawing their weapons.  
  
It took a moment for Merry's eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, he was horrified by what he saw. Three huge men were attacking a young human. Two appeared to be unarmed, but the third carried a knife, and was drawing nearer and nearer to the helpless human. Merry felt rage burning within him. He was NOT going to let these hulking monsters butcher that person. Despite the fact that he was only a hobbit, and they were huge men, he jumped in the way, his dagger drawn and ready to attack. His three companions must have had similar thoughts, because they also joined the fray. In a matter of moments, the three attackers were lying unconscious in the alley.  
  
Legolas knelt down beside the frightened human that was now huddled in a corner. "Are you hurt, young one?" he asked, in a soft voice. It (it wasn't really an it, but in the darkness, Merry couldn't tell whether the victim of the attack was male or female, so he was forced to think of it as an it) shook its head slowly. "Then let's get out of this place and back into the light." He said, in the same gentle voice. This time, there was a nod.  
  
As the young one stepped into the light, the dwarf, elf, and hobbits all gasped. It wasn't because they saw it was a she (which, indeed, it was), or because she was hurt (she appeared to be unharmed, except for a cut on her right cheek were the attacker's knife must have clipped her). No, the four warriors gasped because they saw, on a chain around her neck, she bore the One Ring of Power.  
  
~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^ ~ _ ^  
  
A/N. You like it? I hope you do. Just thought I'd say a few things. First of all, don't get angry with me if I spell some of the King- Arthur names a little weird. They very from story to story, so I just picked the spelling that I liked the best. Second, I really appreciate reviews, so if you have any questions/comments/criticisms/suggestions, feel free to click that little button and tell me. All right, that's all, folks! May the force be with y'all! 


	5. Chapter 5

Evil Destroyed  
  
A/N: I know it's been a while, I'm really sorry. When I don't get reviews, I have no motivation and write reeeeeeeeally slowly. I'll try harder. I really will. And for anybody who's read the king Arthur stories, I know Sir Percival and Sir Bors find the Chalice with Sir ________ (sorry, didn't want to spoil it for anybody who doesn't know [Although it will get spoiled in a chapter or so], but if you haven't read them, I think you should. They're great, IMHO), but for the purpose of my story, the Grail- finder's going solo.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sora Cloud stared at her rescuers for a moment. Then, she began to laugh. It started off as a small chuckle, but soon grew to sidesplitting, tears-in-your-eyes, hysterics. Her four heroes looked at her with pity. They thought she was crazy, which was perfectly fine with Sora because it was true.  
  
The tall, pointy-eared archer was the first to speak.  
  
"It's alright little one. You're safe now. My name is. . ."  
  
"I know exactly who you are! You're Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and that's Gimli son of Gloin, and those two are Merry and Pippin, though I'm not sure which is which."  
  
"How do know who we are?" gasped one hobbit.  
  
"We should get back to the others." Said Gimli in his gruff dwarf voice. "It's not safe here, and we are going to be late."  
  
"Oh, but we have to wait here! The Easter Bunny and Elvis are going to come soon! And then I can wake up, and everything will be back to normal!" stated Sora, still denying the hilarious truth.  
  
The two hobbits looked at each other with their eyebrows raised (you know, the 'she's cracked, just smile and nod' look). One of them, the one that hadn't spoken yet, handed Sora a cloth to clean her cut cheek with. The girl hadn't ever realized she was hurt. She touched her fingers to the wound, before pulling her hand away and staring at the smeared blood as if she was hypnotized.  
  
"You can't feel pain in a dream." She said softly. She was no longer laughing. There was nothing sharp that she could have cut herself on in her bedroom. And the blood looked too real to be a figment of her imagination. "This isn't a dream, is it?" Sora looked at the others, eyes pleading for them to disagree. They didn't.  
  
"Then. . . Aunt Rose, she's really gone."  
  
* * * * * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * *  
  
Bilbo Baggins, formerly of the Shire, was seasick. The elven boat that had borne Bilbo from the Grey Havens had been smooth enough, but he could say much less for magical Earth boats.  
  
"Hobbits aren't meant to ride on boats!" he exclaimed. "It's just not natural!"  
  
For all Bilbo's complaining, however, the party's passage on the ship was an extraordinary piece of good luck. Sir Lancelot had done marvelously as their guide. The elderly hobbit remembered. . .  
  
* * * * * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * *  
  
"That is quite a tale." Lancelot said after hearing their story.  
  
"Then you will help us find this 'Holy Grail'?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"I'm afraid I will be of little assistance to you. I do not believe I will be able to find the Chalice. I have committed too many sins to be trusted with so holy a relic."  
  
The three Middle Earthlings sighed. Lancelot's kind heart wrenched to see them so sad. They resembled his friends so closely. He continued quickly.  
  
"I do know someone who might be able to help you, though. If anyone is to find the Holy Cup, it is he."  
  
"Where can we find this man, Sir Lancelot?" inquired Galadriel.  
  
"He can be found at a small hermitage, not far from here. I will take you to him.  
  
The three ancient Middle Earth beings and their new friend made their way to the hermitage. Their pace was slow (Galadriel, Gandalf, and Bilbo had no horses, and Sir Lancelot had dismounted and was walking as well to be polite. He had offered his horse to his new companions, but they had all declined), but their destination was very close. Before nightfall, they had arrived. Lancelot found the knight and brought him before his friends.  
  
"Lady Galadriel, Sir Gandalf, and Sir Bilbo," he said as he introduced the three to the knight. Strangely, his eyes were filled with pride every time he glanced at the other knight. "This is Sir Galahad. My son."  
  
* * * * * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * *  
  
The next morning, Bilbo had found himself, his companions, and the two knights on a magical boat headed only Eru-knows-where. He still didn't know what to think of the younger knight, Sir Galahad. He was a queer sort, that was certain. When his father had introduced them, the only thing he had said was "Ah, yes. I know. I've been waiting for you." Bilbo found the knight somewhat unnerving. But, the others had faith that he could find the Grail, so Bilbo wasn't going to say anything. Not that he could have, of course. He was so seasick that he was afraid to open his mouth, for fear of losing his second breakfast and elevenses.  
  
* * * * * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * *  
  
/Who is Aunt Rose?/  
  
/My Aunt Rosemary. She was my father's sister. She took me in when my parents died. She was the only family I had left. And now she's gone./  
  
/What happened?/  
  
I see the charred hand that had snaked its way around her waist release her. Aunt Rosemary drops to the ground. So clumsy. She was always so graceful when she moved, but now. . . The monster steps over her without a second thought. It's coming for me. No, not for me. For this. For the Ring.  
  
I dive to the bottom cabinet, where Rose keeps the sharp knives. The ones for chopping meat, or cutting watermelons. She never lets me use them, because I cut my hand with one one time. But now I reach for one. But the biggest one is missing. I look up. I see the knife. It's stuck in Aunt Rosemary's back. My own blade slips from my hand. I don't pick it up. I can't use it. I won't use it. I grab a frying pan instead. The monster is drawing nearer all the time. I want to scream, but there's no one to hear.  
  
It pulls the bloody knife from her back. It keeps coming closer, nearer, but I don't want Rosemary's fate. I don't want to die. I'm scared. I swing at the monster, but at the last second, I close my eyes. The pan strikes something, but I'm not sure what. I run out of the house. I go to the police, but they don't believe me. They say the monster is a serial killer, some crazy guy from New Jersey (A/N- no offence to n e 1 from New Jersey. I'm just making this up). They ask me if I have somewhere to stay. I lie. I don't want to go to an institution. I stay with someone from school until they finish searching the house for clues.  
  
/A friend? /  
  
/ No, I don't have any friends. It was an acquaintance, a nice girl who took pity on my and let me sleep at her house for a few nights/  
  
I am still scared. I know the monster will come back. I have nowhere to go. I avoid the house when I can. I sleep in the day, so it can't surprise me by night again. I come to town as often as possible, because I think that I'll be safe if people surround me. But people begin to scare me. I go to the library, and the nice old clerk snaps at me. Drivers slow their cars and stare at me as they drive by, and people everywhere follow me with their eyes. They want it too. Just like the monster. But none of them attack me. Until I take the shortcut through the alley.  
  
Three giant men jump out. One has a knife, like the monster, and the other two have their huge fists. They come closer. The knife flashes. Oh-no-oh- God-oh-no! Just like Rosemary! I'm so afraid! I scream. A knife in my back, like Rose, like the monster, please somebody help me, ohpleaseohplease! And then you come. And I'm safe. And I'm not afraid anymore. Thank you.  
  
* * * * * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * *  
  
A/N: Done, done done done, DOOOONE! Sorry about that. I hope the flashbacking 1st person part wasn't too confusing for you guys. And I know it had sentence fragments and choppy sentences and some words squished together. It's supposed to. As I said, sorry if it makes it confusing, but I rather like it like that.  
  
~Jenova  
  
Knowledge is Power  
  
Power Corrupts  
  
Study Hard; Be Evil! 


End file.
